Be Mine
by xobeautifulyou
Summary: February 14, also known as Valentine's Day. A single day in the year dedicated to love. A day filled with assorted chocolates in heart shaped boxes, bouquets of roses, jewelry and cute little teddy bears. It was a day when you were supposed to profess your undying love to that special someone. Can Troy the basketball boy profess his undying love to that special someone?


**Be Mine**

**Written by: **xobeautifulyou

**Summary: **February 14, also known as Valentine's Day. A single day in the year dedicated to love. A day filled with assorted chocolates in heart shaped boxes, bouquets of roses, jewelry and cute little teddy bears. It was a day when you were supposed to profess your undying love to that special someone. Can Troy the basketball boy profess his undying love to that special someone?

**A/N: **well, hello there lovelies. I'm back again with another holiday themed oneshot! I wrote this two years ago and boy did my writing style change! Anyways, here's a fluffy little oneshot that I hope you enjoy. And it takes place after the very first HSM! Please leave a review- I love hearing back from you guys. Remember to add me to your alerts if you want more from me :) And trust me, there will be more from me! ;) Oh and sorry for all the spelling or grammar errors!

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own HSM. I just own the plot *sigh*

* * *

"_But it's a good excuse, put our love to use, baby I know what to do. Baby, I- I will love you, I'll love you, I'll love you." –__** Kina Grannis, Valentine**_

* * *

_**February 9, 2006**_

February fourteenth.

Also known as Valentine's Day.

A day where couples are supposed to celebrate their undying love for one another with chocolate in heart shaped boxes, a gorgeous bouquet of flowers, pink and red teddy bears and some sort of expensive accessory. To some, this time of the year was the one they dreaded the most. Who would want to watch people in their 'lovey dovey' state? Especially when they would be celebrating this annual event alone.

For one certain girl, she treated Valentine's Day as if it were any other day. If it was on a school day, she would go on with her normal schedule and act oblivious to the couples in the hallways- who _always_ showed way too much public display of affection. If it was on a weekend, she would do her homework or makes notes on an upcoming test. She was different from all the other young teens who made such a big fuss over this day. She was seventeen year old Gabriella Montez.

This year, her Valentine's Day may be just a little different than last year's... And it was probably because she went to a different school, in a different state. She wasn't sure how things worked on this day at her new school. However, she did know that she wouldn't be attending the Valentine's Day dance. How cliché was that?

It was February ninth and the brunette beauty was laid flat on her stomach, with a sea of textbooks, papers and study notes surrounding her. She was making notes on a huge biology test coming up in several weeks.

_Damn you, Mrs. Adams! _The teen thought to herself, scrunching her eyebrows as her mind drifted to her strict teacher. Gabriella shook head, wanting to get away from those thoughts and focus on her study notes.

Suddenly, the sounds of several knocks played through her ears. Looking to her left and finding her closest friend in the state on her balcony. His sandy brown covered a bit of his face and his gorgeous cerulean eyes sparkled when he noticed that she spotted him. Gabriella sighed, admiring him and then quickly snapped out of her fantasies.

_Damn you, Troy Bolton for being so sweet, charming and hot. _She thought to herself as she hopped off her bed and unlocked her balcony doors. Her eyebrows rose and a smirk spread across her coral coloured lips as she opened the door for him.

"You know," Gabriella began to say in a suggestive tone. "You could use the front door like any normal person would." She said, giggling. Her eyes twinkled as their eyes met and they locked gazes. She had to admit, she loved his spontaneous balcony visits. It made her feel special.

"Well, I could… But where's the fun in that?" He replied. "And besides, your mom is kind of intimidating."

Gabriella burst into a fit of laughter as she let Troy inside her room, closing her doors shut as she said so. She plopped back down onto her bed as Troy made himself comfortable on a comfy, teal chair. "My mom is the last thing from intimidating. Your dad on the other hand…" Her pearly white teeth dug into her bottom lip, an act she did when she was feeling nervous or hesitant. "I will never forget the horrible, terrifying experience of meeting your father in the gym that day. I didn't mean to keep you from practice and I know he was upset and I-"

"You're rambling, Brie," Troy interrupted, chuckling amusingly. "My parents absolutely adore you."

"And my mom absolutely adores." She stated a sincere smile on her lips. "Your fans at school are the ones who are intimidating." She mumbled mostly to herself. Memories of Troy's all female fan club at school caused her to shudder with fear. Boy, were they scary! You did not want to mess with them.

Troy jokingly glared at her. He never liked having all the attention on him, but he knew it came with the territory of being the basketball team's captain and being the son of the gym teacher. A sudden grin appeared on his face and his eyebrows moved suggestively. "Speaking of fans, you got your own fan this year for Valentine's Day?" He winked and sent Gabriella's stomach to flutter and do flips and turns.

Gabriella snorted and shook her head, no. "Me? Have a valentine? I love your sense of humour!" She exclaimed.

His eyebrows furrowed together and stared up at her confusingly. "I'm serious, Brie. I mean, you're a great person. What guy wouldn't want to be your Valentine?" He told her, meaning what he said too.

_You don't want to be Valentine, Troy Bolton, _Gabriella thought to herself.

Sighing, she met eyes with him. Gazing into his chocolate brown eyes, searching for a sign- to see if he really meant what he said. "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not exactly the biggest fan of Valentine's Day." She admitted sheepishly, her eyes trailing to the hardwood flooring beneath her feet. "I don't understand why people choose _one _day of the year to show your love for someone. If you really loved that person, you would do a little something special every single day to show them you _do _love that person!" Gabriella exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. She began to pace back and forth, trying to keep her anger about February fourteenth to herself.

Scratching his head nervously, he stood up and kept his eyes on the laminated flooring. "So… You, uh… don't want a Valentine this year? Or ever?" He questioned trying to understand where she was coming from. He was fidgeting with his fingers as his words tumbled out of his mouth shakily.

She shrugged and finally stopped her pacing. "It'd be awfully sweet if a nice boy went through all that trouble for me. But it will take more than just a silly little heart-shaped card to win me over." Gabriella explained, finally looking up at Troy to see that his head was still down.

Nodding, he kept his eyes fixed on the floor, not daring to look up. "I... um, I gotta go. I have to um, help my mom... Err, plant the flowers." He lied, trying to find an excuse so he could go home and rethink some things. "G-Good luck studying."

Troy mentally slapped himself in the face. He was always a terrible liar and he knew that Gabriella wasn't buying his act one bit. He hoped she wasn't getting the wrong idea of him leaving so quickly. Troy wanted to be in her company more than anything at the moment but he had to get going. There was only a few days left until the fourteenth of February. Thankfully, Gabriella didn't suspect anything of his questions.

"Yeah… bye," she breathed out. Opening the balcony doors for him, she watched as she let himself out and climb down her tree.

Narrowing her eyes, she slammed her balcony doors shut; somewhat hoping he would hear her frustration. He came all this way just to leave her hanging in a matter of minutes. This young man was going to be the death of her, she knew it. Sighing, Gabriella locked her balcony doors and collapsed onto the comfortable bean bag chair that Troy was just seated in. His scent even lingered around it.

And boy did he smell good.

Goodness, she was falling for him hard and she wasn't even aware of it.

* * *

_**February 14, 2006**_

Trying to get by in the crowded hallways, Gabriella finally reached her locker. After unlocking her locker, she grabbed a few textbooks and hastily shoved them into her bag that slung over her shoulder. She was way too excited to get home and start her homework. She noticed an unopened envelope sitting on the bottom of her locker. Her eyebrows furrowed and she bent down and reached for it. Hastily ripping it open, she found a white folded paper in it. Unfolding the paper, the message on it caused the blood rush up to her cheeks and her eyes to grow wide.

_Meet me near the fountain in front of the school at 4:00 pm today to receive your Valentine's Day surprise!_

_Your not-so-secret admirer _

For a few moments, she couldn't wipe off the blush and the foolish looking smile off her beautiful face. Suddenly, a thought popped into her mind. Perhaps, this was all some sort of prank. Maybe one of the popular girls were trying to pull something on her because she was new at school. Or maybe this was slipped into her locker by accident. After a good two minutes, she had over a hundred different scenarios in her mind that may have had happened or will if she went to the garden. She wasn't quite sure which one scenario will play out, though she did know that she wasn't going to be attending this little Valentine's Day prank.

Gabriella paused in front of her locker, the paper gripped tightly in both hands. She ran a list through her head, wondering who the mastermind behind this evil prank was. Could it be some of the boys from the basketball team? Were they out to get Gabriella since she was the main reason the entire team was hanging by a thread just days before the Championship? Or was it none other than the infamous Evans' twins. Sharpay and Ryan had caused a messy situation like this to her. They were out to get to her ever since her first day at East High.

It could have been anyone who slipped this little note into her locker. Gabriella was beyond frustrated at this point and gave up trying to figure out who was behind everything.

Growling beneath her breath, she ripped the note up, along with its envelope and threw the tiny shreds back into her locker. Slamming her locker shut, she pushed her way through the crowd and stormed out the school. For what she didn't know was that her secret admirer would be crushed and that this whole situation wasn't what she bought it out to be.

_**February 14, 2006**_

Gabriella turned over in her bed to look over at her digital alarm clock. She sighed quietly as she saw the time.

4:27pm.

She stood the popular girls up.

Or maybe she stood her actual secret admirer up.

Pausing for a second, she shook the thought out of her head. Who was she kidding? Everything was planned to be a prank; a terribly sick prank that would end up with her being in tears, on the next flight to California. Back to her boring old San Diego life with her mom and grandparents. Not living life with her free spirited peers at school.

Her stomach clenched. It was almost as if it was a sign that she _should _have met up with this secret someone near the school's elaborate water fountain that she visited regularly. Groaning this time, she took an extra pillow and slapped it onto her face. Wanting to get all of the thoughts out of her head. It was driving her insane.

"You stood me up."

Gabriella immediately froze.

She heard that sweet, angelic, boyish voice that she remembered hearing the night they were forced to sing at the ski-lodge. He wore a black button down shirt, with dark jeans and a pair of red sneakers. He held a bouquet of white roses in his hand and two pieces of strips of paper in his other hand.

"Troy?" Gabriella squealed out. "You… _You're _my secret admirer?" She asked, bewildered. Her body shot up and stared at him doe-eyed.

Sighing disappointingly, he settled the gorgeous bouquet of flowers on her desk, along with the trip strips of paper. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Yeah... I was the one who left the note in your locker." He admitted, not daring to look in her eyes. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

To Troy, Gabriella was beyond perfect. She was beyond his wildest dreams. She was everything he could have ever asked for in a lover. Gabriella was caring, sweet, talented, modest, intelligent, sincere, thoughtful and not to mention, outstandingly beautiful inside and out. The list could go on and on. He didn't understand why she looked so down upon herself. She was any sane guy's dream girl.

"B-But…"

"I thought you… um, felt the same way," he mumbled more to himself than he did to her.

"Troy- I swear it isn't what you think it is." She tried to explain quickly with a weak voice, hopping off her bed and stepping in front of him. "I thought it was just a stupid pra-" Gabriella began to say.

He put his thumb on her lips, wanting to shut her up. He gently caressed her baby soft lips with the pad of his thumb. "Save it," he demanded softly. "Look, it's a special day. We should celebrate… us." He admitted, a blush crept onto his cheeks as he rubbed the back of neck. "I mean, today's a good excuse to dress up all fancy and let me shower you with pointless things. Taylor told me you loved white roses and I even got two tickets for the Valentine's Dance. I figured we could go together. I mean, that is if you want to. I could just give these to Chad, I'm sure he'd like to take Taylor. Or Jason and Kelsi could-"

Gabriella gazed at the young man before her. She was stupid enough to make endless assumptions and ended up hurting both herself and the boy she was deeply in like with. A smile crept upon her lips- his rambling amused her and he was insanely adorable. How did she get so lucky to stumble across such a wonderful human being?

The brunette beauty stepped forward and placed her dainty hands on either side of his shoulders. She leaned in and smashed her lips onto his, causing him to cease his talking. His hands gently wrapped around her waist as they deepened the kiss.

Breaking free from their kiss, their foreheads rested against each other, wanting to catch their breaths. After a couple of seconds, Troy managed to get a few incoherent words out of his mouth.

"Err… um, Valentine's… Dance… Me?"

* * *

_**February 14, 2022**_

Thirty-four year old Troy and Gabriella Bolton were seated on their large leather sofa, snuggled up against each other. One of his arms was lazily wrapped around her shoulders as she admiringly gazed up at him beneath her thick eyelashes. A smile stretched across both their lips as they finished telling their three children the story of their first Valentine's Day together.

Their four year old identical twin daughters, Mackenna and Madison sloppily clapped their hands together. Their curly light brown hair bounced around as applauded their parents. Their seven year old son, Michael sat cross-legged in front of his parents, rolling his eyes at his noisy baby sisters. His shoulders slumped and he groaned aloud. At this point, all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Again, again, again!" Mackenna squealed out, jumping into her father's lap, breaking apart her parents embrace. "Tell the story again!" She pleaded excitedly, batting her blue eyes.

Madison stood up next and approached her mother. "Pwease?" She asked with a pout.

"No! Please, not another story!" Michael begged desperately. "I can't take it anymore!" He grumbled, pulling his at his sandy brown hair.

Troy and Gabriella exchanged amused looks with each other, shaking their heads and chuckling. "Sorry, darlings. You have to wait until tomorrow night for another story. Until then… goodnight. It's past your bedtime." Gabriella said, standing up herself and lifting Mackenna off of Troy. She urged her little angels to go and wash up for bed, promising the both of them that her and Troy will be up in a few to kiss them goodnight.

As she watched her daughters climb up the stairs, she turned to her attention to her only son. "You too, kiddo. Up to bed." Michael huffed in frustration and made his way upstairs, leaving his parents alone the first time during the day.

"I love that story, you know. It's my favourite one." Her husband informed her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto his lap. "It's when you finally became mine."

* * *

"_So, won't you be my honey bee? Giving me sweet kisses all the time. Be mine, be my Valentine." __**–Kina Grannis, Valentine**_

* * *

**A/N: **finished! Love it? Hate it? Please review your honest opinion! Happy Valentine's Day, beauties. Remember, love should be shown the other 364 days of the year!


End file.
